


night lights

by rusticshrubs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Night time talks, Post-S7, Romance, garrison hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusticshrubs/pseuds/rusticshrubs
Summary: Approaching room 1023, which wasn’t too far from his own, Lance rigidly stared at the door. Why was he getting so nervous? It was just Keith. He sucked in a breath and tapped lightly on the leaden frame. He strained his ears, staring at his slippered feet before a soft voice came from within.“Come in.”Lance opened the door and apprehensively peeked his head inside. “Hello?” He asked, squinting at the figure who was casually lounging in bed. He stepped inside, and after recognizing the other cadet, let a relaxed smile grace his lips. “Hey, Keith.”-Lance and Keith talk in the hospital for a bit after their final battle with Sendak.(Lance introspection)





	night lights

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, but never posted it. so i thought, why not? here you go.

Soft beams of sunlight eased into the hospital room, warmth tickling Lance’s face as he rustled in his sheets. He quickly blocked his vision with a lazy hand, groaning to himself.  _ Just one more hour.  _ His head ached as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, brain scanning back to yesterday’s events. 

 

Lance remembered initially waking up to his family, and the bouncing of the creaky bed frame as his niece and nephew giggled happily. Veronica squeezed his hand tightly, and Louis ruffled his hair - just like when he was younger. His father patted him on the back, bags under his eyes seeming to have faded since Lance returned. His mother hugged him tightly, and it wasn’t until then when he realized -  _ this is home.  _

 

The sweet, domestic aura she carried with her was something Lance never wanted to forget during his space travels. 

 

The Cuban boy sighed deeply and flipped his body over so he could bury his face in the bleach-white pillows the Garrison provided patients. He could feel the burning sting in his body from Voltron’s crash, but it was more of a dull tugging sensation now. 

 

_ I wonder how the rest of the team is…  _ He thought. 

 

Lance’s eyes began to flutter shut, and soon he was overcome by sleep. 

 

When he stirred again, hours later, he woke to darkness. The blue glow of the nightlight next to his bed flickered monotonously. Rhythmic buzzing from the air vents continued to lull him into a dazed awakening. Replaced with the sun, the glow of stars eased into the night sky.

 

Half-awake, he wondered why he wasn’t in space anymore. Once upon a time, Lance would be floating up there, along with the sparkles of white light above Earth. He dreamed about becoming a pilot since he was young, but now he couldn’t love being in a squeaky Garrison mattress more. Imagining his home planet so often during his travels away made it seem like he’d never return. 

 

It would be _ the Tragedy of Lance and the Voltron Paladins,  _ students from the Garrison who went missing-in-action and never returned to their families. His mother would be devastated. His little niece and nephew would wonder where Uncle Lance-y Lance went, and she’d have to explain to them that he wasn’t coming back. Veronica would never stop looking for him, even if it was all futile in the end. Her efforts would be in vain, along with Sam Holt’s hope for their liberation against the Galra. 

 

Lance yawned.  _ But they saved Earth, so it was all good now.  _

 

His eyes wandered the dim-lit room until they caught onto the bed stand. Lance squinted until he could focus properly on an item placed upon it. He reached his hands out to grab it, and flicked on the lamp. 

 

Crossing his legs, he leaned up against the wall his bed was against. He rubbed his eyelids and stared at the object. It was a note. He flipped open the neatly folded paper and scanned the words. 

 

_ Hey. Come to my room (1023) when you can.  _

 

  * __Keith.__



 

 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, relieved that Keith was sober enough to write.  _ He also had nice handwriting, which Lance found quite endearing.  _ He knew flying the Black Lion took a lot of work, and often received the brunt of the attacks during their battles. The raven haired Paladin might have been more injured than the rest of them. But writing  _ Lance _ , of all people? Something warm bloomed inside of the Red Paladin’s chest, and he smiled softly. He’d felt this warmth before. 

 

Lance’s fondness for Keith peaked the most when he returned from the Blade. Sometimes it felt like the half-Galran had never left, and Lance would turn a corner expecting to see him standing there - arms crossed, hair pulled back with sweat dripping down his forehead. Then, he’d resolutely ask Lance if he wanted to train and  _ this time, _ he would say  _ yes _ . Most days, all he’d find was an empty hallway, and Lance would sorrowfully sulk back to his room. 

 

He missed Keith with growing intensity as Shir-  _ Kuron _ shouted, and no one defended him. When Allura and Lotor kissed and Lance’s world fell apart, but not  _ quite _ . Heartbreak consumed him from the inside out, but there still was a chance that his friend would show up and make things better again. But mostly - he just missed  _ Keith. _

 

It was a silly hope wishing for him to return, but Lance began to think it wasn’t so silly anymore. He’d been isolated after he left, hiding in his room most days, training by himself. It was then, Lance realized he and Keith had more in common than he initially thought.

 

Easing himself from the bed, he rested the note back on the nightstand and wobbled forward. He flinched, and wheezed a quiet  _ “ow…” _ It had been days since he walked, so his legs were sore and tingling from the movement. Curiosity followed a bit of tension as Lance realized he didn’t know  _ what _ Keith wanted to talk about. Or if he wanted to talk  _ at all. _

 

_ Maybe Keith didn’t ever want to see him again… _

 

Lance shook his head, noting that just seeing his face would be enough for him, and dreading about it would only prolong the inevitable. The thought made him blush slightly, so he quickly turned the handle to his door. It opened without a sound, to Lance’s appeasement. 

 

Starting down the hallway, which was minimally lit - thankfully, he wondered if Iverson was going to jump out from behind one of the vacant rooms and yell:  _ I caught you this time!  _ He exhaled a breathy smile at the thought, feeling nostalgic. It’s been years since he was back at the Garrison with Hunk and Pidge. The simpler days of sneaking out to meet cute girls instead of flying massive, sentient lion robots to save the universe. He wished he could turn back time and return to that, but he would have never become friends with Keith, or Shiro, or Allura… 

 

Approaching room 1023, which wasn’t too far from his own, Lance rigidly stared at the door.  _ Why was he getting so nervous? It was just Keith.  _ He sucked in a breath and tapped lightly on the leaden frame. He strained his ears, staring at his slippered feet before a soft voice came from within.

 

“Come in.”

 

Lance opened the door and apprehensively peeked his head inside. “Hello?” He asked, squinting at the figure who was casually lounging in bed. He stepped inside, and after recognizing the other cadet, let a relaxed smile grace his lips. “Hey, Keith.”

 

“You didn’t have to come so late, you know,” Keith said, raising an expectant eyebrow at Lance. 

 

The Red Paladin tensed, hands instantly returning to the door handle.  _ He knew this was a bad idea. _ “Uh, I can leave...”

 

Keith sighed, letting out a small chuckle that made Lance’s heart flutter. He gestured to the bandage on his forehead. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

 

At that, Lance walked toward Keith, sitting down on the end of his bed. “Well, after that battle,” he said, “I think that’s what everyone was wondering.” He stared at his hands, noticing the slight bruising - most likely caused from gripping Red’s handles too hard. 

 

“Have you talked to the others?” Keith asked softly. Lance shook his head. “You’re the first outside of my family I’ve seen.” His face pinkened after realizing what he said, urging his embarrassment to return to his stomach. 

 

After a long pause, Keith spoke again. “You really gave us a scare when you stopped responding, Lance.” He broke eye contact to look out from his window. It was difficult to pinpoint what Keith was feeling. “I thought you died.” 

 

_ Wouldn’t be the first time,  _ Lance recalled grimly. He pulled back his hair with a hand, sighing.    
“For a moment there, I thought I did.” An odd satisfaction bloomed from Lance’s heart.  _ Keith was worried about him.  _

 

“Also…” Keith gestured at the coatrack near the door, “thanks for keeping my jacket while I was away.”

 

Lance’s blood ran cold, fingers twitching slightly.  _ He wasn’t supposed to know.  _ “Oh. Who told you about that?” 

 

“Krolia found it in Red after the crash.”

 

“Huh. Well, uh, no problem, man.” He responded sheepishly. “I figured you’d have wanted the only thing left in your room back.” 

 

A comfortable silence spread between them as a zephyr brushed through the cracked window. Lance wondered if Keith wanted to be out in space, still. Or maybe he was more adamant about staying on Earth for the rest of his life. If Voltron was needed again, would the Paladins pass on their bayards to a younger generation, like Hunk said? 

 

“Lance?” Keith said, snapping Lance out of his flurry of thought. His violet pupils shone brightly in the dim light of the room. “You okay?” 

 

“I’m just thinking…” Lance exhaled softly, expression sinking. He felt the dark bags under his eyes deepen. “You know, about the future.” 

 

That was when Keith got up from his spot on the bed, flinching slightly, to sit next to the other cadet. The closeness made Lance’s heart ache as he got a better view on his injuries. His scar always made him wonder, since Keith never really explained where it came from. The bandage wrapped neatly on his forehead gave him the urge to tuck his loose hair behind his ears. The warm light of the lamp lit up the side of Keith’s face, and his raven black hair almost looked slightly red now.  _ Was Keith’s skin soft?  _

 

“We’re all in this together. You’ve saved my life countless times, and I’ll do the same for you.  _ No matter what.”  _ Keith said, eyebrows slanting upwards as he spoke. It sounded so genuine and sincere, Lance couldn’t help but smile. 

 

He tried to laugh, but it came out as a helpless release of breath.  _ He might as well be honest, here.  _ “I trust you with everything I’ve got, Keith.” 

 

_ That  _ made Keith react, eyes widening slightly as they looked at each other. Then, he smiled back.

 

_ They were so close, now.  _

Lance could practically see every tiny detail in Keith’s features. He had a freckle behind his ear. He smelled like spring - a freshness that the Red Paladin couldn’t quite define. Like flowers blooming in the middle of December. So out of place, and yet irrevocably beautiful. 

 

Then, something in Keith’s face changed slightly, and he lifted his arm to drape it over Lance’s shoulders. He gripped his body tightly, feeling the warmth of the Black Paladin’s skin against his. The Cuban’s heart was thundering, but eased into a cozy warmth, and leaned his head against Keith’s chest. He gently gripped the other cadet’s hand. 

 

“Thank you, Keith,” he said, feeling the heat of his heart burst through his mouth. In response, the other pilot just let out a flustered laugh, and squeezed his hand. 

 

“You too _ ,  _ Sharpshooter.”

 


End file.
